Доктора бесконечности
Доктора бесконечности - роман Лэнса Паркина из серии "Прошлые приключения Доктора". Был выпущен к 35-ти-летию сериала. Синопсис Галлифрей. Родной мир Доктора. Двадцать тысяч веков Галлифрейцы были самой влиятельной расой в космосе. Они избороздили бесконечность и вечность, освоили науку и победили смерть. Они Повелители Времени и расходуют свои силы продуманно. Но теперь новая сила вырвалась на свободу, такая, что в буквальном смысле способна на всё. Её достаточно, чтобы напустить ужаса даже на Повелителей Времени. Более того, её хватит, чтобы уничтожить их. Персонажи На Галлифрее: Доктор, Магистрат, Савар, леди Ларна, лорд Хедин, лорд Норвал, Кастеллян Воран, Пендрел, Вейм. Инопланетяне: Рутаны, генерал Сонтар, адмирал Крокс. Стражники Капитолия: капитан Реймор и Пелтрок Жители нижнего города: Хуран, Йири, Врейто Во вселенной антивещества: Омега, Пейшенс Обитатели "Спицы": Гордел, Вилхаф, Паллант Сюжет Древним Галлифреем правила династия провидцев (Пифий), которые предсказывали будущее. Но эти времена ушли, а от пророчеств Пифий остался лишь небольшой фрагмент. И согласно предсказанному Фрагментом, учёные Рассилон и Омега (и Другой) ведут исследовательские корабли к древней звезде Ккаба. Их провожает женщина, которой придётся ждать своего возлюбленного. Эксперимент проходит успешно, и Руки Омеги трансформируют умирающую Ккабу в источник энергии невообразимой и неисчерпаемой мощности - Око Гармонии. Однако Фрагмент - всего лишь подделка, сфабрикованная, чтобы обеспечить поддержку отчаянным планам Рассилона (добыть топливо для временных кораблей). Обманутый насчёт своей безопасности, Омега ошибается в расчётах, и его корабль сгорает во взрыве сверхновой. Сам инженер, защищённый стазисным полем, оказывается в гравитационной ловушке и падает за горизонт событий, пока звезда коллапсирует в чёрную дыру. Однако ошибся в расчётах не только Омега. Составляя ложные пророчества Фрагмента Рассилон не мог предугадать, что в процессе эксперимента все присутствующие у Ккабы будут облучены довольно специфическим излучением, которое изменит их восприятие мира. Изменит и Рассилона. Много лет спустя гвардейцы Капитолия Реймор и Пелтрок проверяют сообщение о взломе архива Прайдонского факультета и относят единственный предмет, который может считаться уликой (шкатулку из разбитого шкафа) прайдонцу из Высшего Совета, бывшему ренегату - Доктору, с докладом о происшествии. В шкатулке, которая видимо и была целью взломщика, оказываются ключи, несколько деталей для какой-то электроники, записка "WHO" или "OHM" и силовой нож - то есть ничего ценного. Процедура выполнена, и гвардейцы возвращаются к своим обязанностям, оставив собственность факультета у Доктора. А по окончании их дежурства на Пелтрока нападает человек в плаще и маске, и приходит в себя он уже в Нижнем городе, под присмотром двоих сообщников похитителя. Пелтрока кормят препаратами, ослабляющими телепатическую защиту и пытаются выяснить судьбу шкатулки и её содержимого, но гвардеец хорошо натренирован и сам пытается вести допрос о своём похитителе. Разговор проходит неудачно, Пелтрок убивает своих надзирателей, а сам получает тяжёлую рану, но успевает узнать, что его похититель не из Нижнего города, а Повелитель Времени. Большинство же Повелителей Времени заняты мирными переговорами между давно враждующими сонтаранцами и рутанами, которые затеял Доктор при поддержке Лорда Президента. Пока делегаты прибывают в Капитолий, молодой техник, Вейм, который следит за активностью флотов гостей на орбите, замечает странное искажение. Поскольку высшие чины заняты переговорами, он обращается к своей сокурснице по Академии, ученице Доктора, леди Ларне, которой недавно присвоили статус Повелительницы Времени. Ларна и Вейм, при участии лорда Савара (когда-то перспективного учёного, а ныне полусумасшедшего инвалида), собирают все доступные сведения об искажении. Ларна торопится предупредить своего наставника, так как искажение находится между враждующими флотами и может стать причиной раздора прямо на орбите Галлифрея. Однако, когда Ларна находит Доктора - он уже занят с делегатами, и просит её подождать в его апартаментах. Пока Ларна ждёт, ей попадаются на глаза предметы из шкатулки, принесённой гвардейцами, а чуть позже она случайно находит скрытую Нуль-комнату, посвящённую потерянной возлюбленной. За изучением этой комнаты её и застает вернувшийся Доктор. Смущённая тем, что её поймали, увлечённая вопросами о своей нечаянной находке, на которые бывший наставник внезапно согласен ответить, и уставшая от большого количества перемещений в разные части Капитолия за день и не только, Ларна забывает рассказать об искажении и засыпает, а утром Доктор уходит на переговоры раньше, чем она просыпается. В первые же часы наставшего дня становится ясно, что переговоры практически безнадёжны, обе стороны погрязли в гонке вооружений и ни одна не хочет пойти на компромисс, поэтому Доктор забирает генерала Сонтара и представителя рутан в свою ТАРДИС, чтобы показать им последствия их текущей политики и возможные альтернативы. Утром в Камере Бесконечности находят мёртвое тело Вейма. Магистрат (старый друг Доктора, любитель строгих чёрных костюмов и бородок) обнаруживает Ларну в апартаментах Доктора и устраивает ей допрос (Вейм был убит силовым ножом, и силовой нож лежит на столе в комнате Доктора). Как только Ларна выпадает из списка подозреваемых, она показывает Магистрату обнаруженный Веймом накануне Эффект, и тот немедленно докладывает об этом Высшему Совету. За ночь программы собрали достаточно сведений об Эффекте - он представляет собой тончайшую брешь в ткани пространства-времени, которая взаимодействует со Вселенной на квантовом уровне и может изменять саму природу реальности. Эффект будет серьёзной угрозой даже для повелителей Времени, если кто-то ещё найдёт его и научится им управлять. Тем временем, Ларна пытается поговорить с Саваром, который последним видел Вейма живым, но с наступлением ночи Савар трансформируется в лишённую глаз, абсолютно безумную версию себя из альтернативной временной линии, где его не смогли вылечить после того, как нашли в открытом космосе. Савар вынуждает Ларну провести его в апартаменты Доктора, чтобы забрать ключи из шкатулки, которую ему не удалось выкрасть двумя ночами ранее. Ключи оказались от старого ТАРДИСа Савара. Доктор узнаёт об Эффекте, но его больше заботит ход переговоров. Пока они с переговорщиками не находят серую пустоту там, где должны быть космос и планеты. Затем он получает сигнал СОС от Ларны из украденной ТАРДИС Савара. Доктор возвращает свой корабль на Галлифрей и запирает в нём переговорщиков. Повелители Времени отслеживают источник Эффекта, который находится у самого конца вселенной, и отправляют туда исследовательскую станцию с помощью Временных Врат (поскольку на ТАРДИС такой путь слишком долог, и станция - очень крупный объект). Командовать миссией поручено Магистрату. На месте источника Эффекта команда станции обнаруживает чёрную дыру, из которой торчит "спица" длиной в один световой год, и на этой "спице" есть потенциальные признаки жизни, и отправляет Норвала в ТАРДИС на разведку. Доктор находит Ларну и Савара. На рассвете Савар снова возвращается к своему травмированному, но не настолько безумному облику и рассказывает Доктору о причинах действий своего ночного воплощения. Когда Савар был молод, он мечтал спасти Омегу из его плена в чёрной дыре, и ему хватало знаний, чтобы спланировать такую миссию. Но вместо Омеги он нашёл лишь Ома (OHM) - безумного бога Повелителей Времени, который предложил ему безграничную власть над всем сущим. Савар понял, что натворил и попытался сбежать, но Ом успел поймать его ТАРДИСа у самого горизонта событий. Верный своему Повелителю Времени, ТАРДИС сумел трансформировать себя, протянувшись за горизонт и отбросить Савара в спасательной капсуле подальше от чёрной дыры. Дрейфующую капсулу нашли кристаллические существа, которые решили изучить её и Савара, и для этого извлекли из капсулы все технологические элементы, которые могли, и вырезали часть органов Савара, включая глаза, а затем бросили остатки дрейфовать дальше. Даже когда его нашли Повелители Времени и вылечили (насколько было возможно) его организм, Савар так и не смог полностью восстановить свой разум, однако ему хватило рассудка понять, что ночные появления его безумного альтер-эго связаны с новой попыткой побега, которую готовит Ом. Доктор, Ларна и Савар пытаются предупредить Совет об опасности, но возможная связь Эффекта с Омегой лишь подогревает их интерес и стремление получить контроль над ним. Отчаянно пытаясь выиграть время Савар атакует Президента силовым ножом, нанося несмертельную, но ощутимую рану. Перед отправкой на лечение Президент назначает вр'е'менного заместителя - кастелляна Ворана, который постоянно конфликтует с Доктором и в пику ему отдаёт Норвалу приказ приземляться на Спицу. В результате ТАРДИС Норвала уничтожена. В ответ на это Воран принимает еще более ошибочное решение атаковать Спицу самым мощным оружием из арсенала Повелителей времени. Опасаясь, что Воран начнёт войну, которая уничтожит вселенную, Доктор и Ларна направляются к пункту контроля Врат, чтобы закрыть их и помешать отправке оружия. Before it collapses, the Doctor tries to leap through, but Larna tries to stop him, realizing that he intends to use the Effect to change history and bring his beloved back to life. The Doctor stabs her in the primary heart to delay her -- but she deliberately twists in position so the stab wound will kill her. The Doctor nevertheless leaps through the timegate seconds before it closes, leaving Larna’s dead body behind him. The collapse of the timegate cuts the Station off from its power source on Gallifrey, but the Doctor suggests that the Magistrate capture one of the dying Universe’s many black holes as an alternate source of power. The Doctor then uses a transmat bracelet to get down to the Needle by phasing through one of the alternate timelines where the defenses don’t work. Upon arrival he meets the Needle People, who only remember the future and who inform the Doctor that he will remain asleep all night in a self-induced coma before being rescued by two other Time Lords, a man and a woman. The Doctor, while pondering how to get past them, finds a history book of the future and is appalled by what it predicts for Gallifrey; but that is all yet to come and there may be a way, he hopes, of stopping it... The Doctor rewires his transmat bracelet to send himself elsewhere without destroying his original body, thus creating a duplicate who places himself in a self-induced coma. The other Doctor then hides and follows one of the Needle People, Helios, to the door behind which rests the mad god of the Universe of anti-matter. Helios warns the Doctor that passing through this door will set in motion a terrible chain of events -- even if the Universe survives the threat of the mad god it may not survive the trials to come. Nevertheless, the Doctor uses the confiscated Rutan device to transform himself into anti-matter and pass safely through the doorway, and on the other side, he finds paradise. Waiting for him here is his lost love, the last of the Womb-Born of Gallifrey, who lived in the House of Lungbarrow for centuries before meeting him and bearing his children. And here, he meets Omega, trapped in the anti-matter Universe for uncountable millennia, and granted omnipotence by taming the power of singularity to his will. Omega demonstrates his power by changing history so that the Doctor never killed Larna, although the Doctor still feels the guilt of his action. But despite Omega’s omnipotence he is still trapped, as the escape route can be opened by his willpower alone, and his body has decayed to nothing over the billenia. Not only does he need someone to take his place here, he needs a body to possess on the other side. However, as the black hole evaporated over the course of billions of years, Savar’s trapped TARDIS was able to slip its bonds and emerge from beyond the event horizon, and Omega has used it to focus the Effect through spacetime, changing history and setting up a sequence of events which would lead to his escape. Now the Doctor is here, reunited with the love of his life in a world he will never wish to leave -- and he has left a duplicate body on the other side of the black hole, ready for Omega to possess... The Time Lords reopen the timegate and send Larna to the Station, and she and the Magistrate manage to convince Voran that the situation is under control. They go to the Needle to rescue the Doctor, just as predicted, but while they are there Omega passes into this Universe and causes the Magistrate to vanish when the Magistrate refuses to serve him. Larna agrees to help Omega return to Gallifrey, but once there she realizes that Omega intends to evaporate the event horizon around the Eye of Harmony, exposing the naked singularity and thus gaining omnipotence in the real Universe. The Sontarans have realized by now that Sontar is missing and accuse the Time Lords of kidnapping their leader, just as the power drain causes the planet’s defense grid to go down. The Sontarans take the opportunity to attack Gallifrey. The Doctor is in Eden, remembering all his pasts including the ones which didn’t happen, when he senses the disturbance in the outer Universe. He is unable to focus the Effect as Omega had, and is thus unable to prevent the Sontaran attack on Gallifrey or Omega’s seizing control of the Eye of Harmony. His lover tells him to forget her and pass through the pathway opened between the two singularities to save Gallifrey. Omega has attained the power of a god, but when the Doctor arrives he points out that there will now be no challenge left in Omega’s life, as he can now cause anything to happen anywhere merely by thinking it so. Omega realizes that his new power has robbed his life of meaning but is unwilling to face an ordinary life now that he has tasted Godhood. He prepares to destroy the Universe along with himself, but the Doctor brings his own anti-singularity into contact with Omega’s singularity... Отсылки и факты Личности * Доктор - один из наиболее высокопоставленных прайдонцев и член Высшего Совета, происходит из дама Лангбэрроу. Также он преподает в Академии и ведет спецкурс для небольшой группы. * У Доктора есть кот по имени Вайклиф. (Некоторые считают, что у него земное происхождение, но однозначных указаний на это в тексте нет.) * Упоминаются Марнал и Морбиус, оба в прошедшем времени. * Магистрат - старый друг Доктора и его спарринг-партнер. Он предпочитает черную одежду с воротниками-стойками и носит испанскую бородку. (Существует теория, что Магистрат - это более "светлая" версия Мастера, поскольку по описанию он очень похож на Мастера Дельгадо) * Леди Ларна - наиболее способная ученица в группе Доктора. Она первой получает титул Повелительницы Времени. Теперь, когда она больше не ученица, она надеется построить другой тип общения с бывшим наставником. * Лорд Савар - в прошлом очень талантливый ученый, несколько регенераций назад перенесший серьезную физическую и психическую травму, от которой он полностью так и не восстановился. Нынешнее его воплощение - превосходный телепат с латентным раздвоением личности. * Генерал Сонтар - выдающийся лидер своего народа времен войны с исари. Как и другие сонтаранцы, он тоже клон. Но в отличии от остальных, кто просто выращен на основе ДНК, он является полной копией, сохранившей воспоминания изначального Сонтара и последующих копий. * Доктор иногда видит свои прежние воспоминания. В них он видит Землю и своих друзей и спутников - Иззи Синклер, Сэм Джонс и Бернис Саммерфилд, причем последняя - ждет ребенка. (Имена не называются, но описания позволяют их идентифицировать) Технологии * В ТАРДИС невозможно умереть насильственной смертью из-за Статуса Временн'о'го Перемирия. Функция является настраиваемой, она включена по умолчанию, но может быть и отключена. * Галлифрей * Упоминается Пазити - естественный спутник Галлифрея. * Ом (OHM) - один из богов Повелителей Времени. * Основателями Галлифрея считаются шесть личностей: Рассилон, Омега, Другой и еще трое неназванных. * Повелителям Времени известны названия (имена) некоторых угроз, которые будут записаны в будущих книгах по истории: Варнакс, Фракция Парадокс, Катаволкус, Времяточец. Все эти кризисы им предначертано пережить. * Также уже несколько миллионов лет известно, что в будущем Галлифрей ждет большая война с непримиримым врагом, которая приведет к уничтожению планеты. Но пока они не решили, что именно предпринять по этому поводу. Иное * Доктор предлагает стражникам земной чай. * Ккаба - последняя звезда третьего звездного населения. * Комната Доктора имеет форму шестиугольника. В ней много книжных полок, бронзовые часы на каминной полке, большой деревянный глобус планеты Сол 3 (Земли) и стойка для бутылок, заполненная самыми лучшими и редкими винами. Также присутствуют две больших портретных картины, и одну из них нарисовал сам Доктор. На ней изображена женщина в старинном платье со свитком в руках, прочтение надписи с которого открывает потайную дверь в Нуль-комнату обустроенную в память о ней. Впоследствии выясняется, что это Пейшенс. Отсылки ----- * Савар рассказывает, как он лишился глаз. Позднее Доктор находит их и возвращает Савару. (ПРОЗА: Я, Видящий) * В таком же состоянии, как и Савар, был найден также галлифреец, который составил план Обскуры. (АУДИО: Солдат-обскура) * Однажды Доктор посещал одного профессора в Беркли, у которого была ассистентка по имени Ларна. (ПРОЗА: Неестественная история) * Омега спас Пейшенс после того, как её застрелили. (ПРОЗА: Холодный синтез) * Доктор вспоминает день, когда Лорд Президент отправил гвардейцев обыскать его дом, чтобы привести мать Сьюзен. (ПРОЗА: Холодный синтез) ----- * The Doctor thinks to himself that his father's name definitely wasn't Ulysses, and that he might be a professor at Berkeley. * The Sontarans and Rutans are brought to Gallifrey by the Doctor to make an attempt at peace. * The Seal of Rassilon is an omniscate. * Tyler's Folly is on the High Council agenda to be discussed as there are "disturbances" on the planet. * The Doctor uses a toy tafelshrew to distract a guard to get to his TARDIS. * Hedin is compiling a comprehensive history on Omega. * Интересные факты * Некоторые факты упомянутые в этой книге противоречат друг другу, поскольку таким образом нам демонстрируют, что время продолжает изменятся из-за вмешательства Омеги. Например, Доктор утверждает, что он принадлежит дому Лангбэрроу (и присутствуют отсылки к плану Картмела, согласно которому Доктор - лумирован), и следом, что он рождённый полукровка, и сомневается в имени своего отца. * В этой книге присутствует версия, по которой Доктор является рождённым, сыном Повелителя Времени ренегата Улисса и Пенелопы Гейт. Идея о том, что Доктор лишь наполовину галлифреец была представлена в фильме Доктор Кто 1996 года, но полноценно раскрыта не была. * Эту историю довольно сложно однозначно вписать во временн'у'ю линию Доктора по нескольким причинам: *# Изначально она планировалась как первая часть дилогии с Четвертым Доктором и Романой, но вторая часть не состоялась, и автору пришлось вносить изменения. *# Автор относит её одновременно и к приключениям Первого Доктора, и к приключениям Восьмого. Но книга вышла в серии "Приключения прошлых Докторов", а не в выпускавшихся тогда же "Приключениях Восьмого Доктора". *# По словам автора из интервью и нескольким описаниям в книге понятно, что выглядит и одевается этот Доктор как Восьмой (Пол МакГанн), но им не является. *# Также концепция Пейшенс - наставницы Доктора, очень плохо вписывается в воспоминания той же Пейшенс, реакции на неё Доктора в "Холодном синтезе" и сюжет "Лангбэрроу". *# Но и списать в параллельную/альтернативную вселенную её тоже нельзя, поскольку сюжет связан упоминаниями, персонажами и событиями с основной временн'о'й линией Доктора. То есть в какой-то момент все эти события для него произошли примерно так же, как "год, которого не было" или временная линия Пандорики. Однако достоверно сузить их расположение точнее, чем "где-то между "Холодным синтезом" (Пятый Доктор) и "Я, Видящий" (Восьмой Доктор)" не представляется возможным. en:The_Infinity_Doctors_(novel) Категория:Истории Категория:Проза Категория:Книги Категория:Книги BBC Books Категория:«Приключения прошлых Докторов»‏‎ Категория:Истории с Омегой Категория:Истории с Рассилоном Категория:Истории с Повелителями Времени Категория:Истории с рутанами Категория:Истории с сонтаранцами Категория:Истории, происходившие на Галлифрее Категория:Истории, происходившие в далёком прошлом Категория:Истории, происходившие в Эру Рассилона Категория:Истории, происходившие в альтернативных временных линиях Категория:Истории, происходившие на космических кораблях Категория:Истории, происходившие в далёком будущем Категория:Истории, приуроченные к юбилеям‏‎ Категория:Переведённые на русский язык книги Категория:Истории 1998 Категория:Незавершённые статьи